Forum:List Of Theme Songs
Category:Forums Category:Lists Video Games Theme Songs from Video Games. * CLICK HERE to see the full list of video game theme songs. TV Shows Theme Songs from TV Shows. * CLICK HERE to see the full list. Companies Theme Songs from Companies. * MARVEL Studios: “MARVEL Studios Fanfare” by Brian Tyler * Universal Studios (1936 First Ever Theme): “Universal Pictures Fanfare” by Jimmy McHugh * Universal Studios (1997 Original Theme): “Universal Pictures Main Theme” by Jerry Goldsmith * Universal Studios (100th Anniversary Remastered Theme): “Universal Pictures Main Theme” by Brian Tyler Films Theme Songs from Films. * How To Train Your Dragon: "add" by add * The Godfather: "The Godfather Main Theme" by Nino Rota * The Giver: "The Giver Main Theme" by add James Bond Theme Songs from the James Bond series. * Dr. No (1962): “James Bond Main Theme” by Monty Norman * From Russia With Love (1963): “From Russia With Love” by Matt Monro * Goldfinger (1964): “Goldfinger” by Shirley Bassey * Thunderball (1965): “Thunderball” by Tom Jones * You Only Live Twice (1967): “You Only Live Twice” by Nancy Sinatra * On Her Majesty’s Secret Service (1969): “We Have All The Time In The World” by Louis Armstrong * Diamonds Are Forever (1971): “Diamonds Are Forever” by Shirley Bassey * Live And Let Die (1973): “Live And Let Die” by Paul McCartney & Wings * The Man With The Golden Gun (1974): “The Man With The Golden Gun” by Lulu * The Spy Who Loved Me (1977): “Nobody Does It Better” by Carly Simon * Moonraker (1979): “Moonraker” by Shirley Bassey * For Your Eyes Only (1981): “For Your Eyes Only” by Sheena Easton * Octopussy (1983): “All Time High” by Rita Coolidge * A View To A Kill (1985): “A View To A Kill” by Duran Duran * The Living Daylights (1987): “The Living Daylights” by a-ha * Licence To Kill (1989): “Licence To Kill” by Gladys Knight * GoldenEye (1995): “GoldenEye” by Tina Turner * Tomorrow Never Dies (1997): “Tomorrow Never Dies” by Sheryl Crow * The World Is Not Enough (1999): “The World Is Not Enough” by Garbage * NightFire (2002) (VIDEO GAME): “Nearly Civilized” by Esthero * Die Another Day (2002): “Die Another Day” by Madonna * Everything Or Nothing (2003) (VIDEO GAME): “Everything Or Nothing” by Mya * Casino Royale (2006): “You Know My Name” by Chris Cornell * Quantum Of Solace (2008): “Another Way To Die” by Alicia Keys ft. Jack White * Blood Stone (2010) (VIDEO GAME): “I’ll Take It All” by Joss Stone ft. Dave Stewart * Skyfall (2012): “Skyfall” by Adele * Spectre (2017): “Writings On The Wall” by Sam Smith * Bond 25th (2019): add Assassins Creed Theme Songs from the Assassin's Creed series. * Assassin's Creed (2016) (FILM): "Young Cal" by Jed Kurzel Spider-Man Theme Songs from the Spider-Man series. Fun Fact: Spider-Man first appeared in the comic Amazing Fantasy Issue 15: "Introducing Spider-Man", which was released on the 15th August 1962. - Source: MARVEL Comics * Spider-Man (1962) (1960's ANIMATED TV SERIES): "Theme From Spider-Man" by Bob Harris * The Amazing Spider-Man (1991) (1990's ANIMATED TV SERIES & VIDEO GAME): add * Spider-Man (2002) (FILM & VIDEO GAME): "Spider-Man Main Theme" by Danny Elfman * Spider-Man (2004) (FILM & VIDEO GAME): "Spider-Man 2 Main Theme" by Danny Elfman * Spider-Man (2007) (FILM & VIDEO GAME): "Spider-Man 3 Main Theme" by add * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2009-2012?) (2000's ANIMATED TV SERIES): add * The Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-?) (2010's ANIMATED TV SERIES): add * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) (FILM & VIDEO GAME): "The Amazing Spider-Man Main Theme" by James Horner * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) (FILM & VIDEO GAME): "The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Main Theme" by Han Zimmer * MARVEL Studios's Spider-Man: Homecoming (YEAR) (FILM): add * MARVEL's Spider-Man (2018) (VIDEO GAME): "Spider-Man" by John Paesano